


uncut hairs

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, bad hair central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I forgot how quickly your hair grows," he points out, rudely, "Look at that! My hand is lost in there.""Fuck off," Dan groans.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	uncut hairs

Dan doesn’t know what time it is, but there’s a beam of sunlight peeking through where Phil didn’t close the curtains properly the night before, and Phil’s awake, a warm and comfortable weight curved around him, one hand scrolling through his phone and the other scratching lightly at Dan’s scalp.

"I forgot how quickly your hair grows," he points out, rudely, "Look at that! My hand is lost in there."

"Fuck off," Dan groans.

Phil ignores him entirely. “We actually look like scruffy dogs. Long-haired, scruffy dogs."

“Good morning to you, too,” Dan says around a yawn. “We don’t have that authentic dog smell, thankfully.”

Phil grunts his approval, keeps his fingers massaging into Dan’s head. It’s delightful, actually. He likes Phil waking up before him but staying right where he is, absently petting Dan like a cat until he wakes up. He could do without the dialogue so early in the morning, but it's all part of the Phil package.

Dan feels Phil tugging at the shorter strands of his hair, hears him laughing to himself. Dan presses a cold foot to the meat of Phil’s warm thigh, satisfied when he squirms.

“I’m actually giving myself vague war flashbacks,” Dan says. “And then with you I’m struggling to find nostalgia in the long hair because of your grey hairs and crow’s feet.”

"I'm ageing gracefully," Phil insists.

If Dan looks closely, which he will not do right now, he can pick out where age has caught up with Phil. He thinks Phil wears it nicely.

“You don’t think I’m handsome anymore," Phil accuses when Dan doesn't respond.

Dan's voice is muffled by Phil's shoulder. “Of course I do, but you’re worn.”

“Like an old boot,” Phil says.

Dan grunts absently, picks himself up a bit to stretch, immediately regretting opening his eyes again to the broad daylight spilling into the room. He blinks away the sleep, pokes at Phil in the cheek, just to be irritating. “I mean, we have the tools. We quite literally could fuck up our whole lives in the span of an hour.”

For a split second, Phil looks like he's considering it. The grimace that follows makes Dan laugh. “I don’t trust either of us to do the shorter bits and I think if I were to go bald you would divorce me.”

“You’re not wrong," Dan says. "I would simply go back in time, grab the Phil before he shaved his head and bring him back here with me so we can live out our lives.”

“I’d be happy for you both,” Phil says.

*

Dan's in the bathroom, twisting his head uncomfortably in an attempt to get a look at the situation. He feels... icky. He's had short back and sides since the beginning of time and to witness it growing out beyond his control makes him feel unkempt, untidy. First world problems, he thinks. The state of the world and Dan's about to have a meltdown at his revolting hairline.

Phil knocks. "Dan? Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Phil sticks his head through the gap in the door. Dan can see him frowning at him through the mirror. 

"Everything okay?" Phil asks.

"Just having a mare, as usual."

Phil's hugging him from behind, then, chin hooked over Dan's shoulder.

"Quarantine is no fun. Puts all our insecurities under a microscope. Come and have breakfast with me."

*

Phil brews coffee so well. It's a skill Dan has never quite gotten the hang of, but one that Phil has mastered. He always has it waiting for Dan in one of Dan's preferred mugs.

"I enjoy hot drinks more recently," Dan tells the room.

Phil smiles over the rim of his mug. "It's just us, our terrible manes and good coffee."

*

Later, after Dan's washed his hair, he lets it air dry and makes some popcorn for Phil and cuts up some fruit for himself. He takes them over to the couch where Phil sits doing work, eyes wide and scanning his laptop screen.

"Thank you," Phil says, acknowledging their snacks.

"Editing a video?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, just finishing up. You can put something on."

He looks up at some point when Dan's scrolling through the listings, reaches up to run his fingers through the short strands of Dan's damp hair.

"What?" Dan says.

He retracts his hand and goes for the popcorn. "Nothing, you're just pretty."

Dan smiles despite himself.


End file.
